


I Want You

by cheryaryu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameo!Youngjae, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, JJP - Relationship - Freeform, M/M, Mark Centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryaryu/pseuds/cheryaryu
Summary: When Mark was going to confess to his best friend Jinyoung, 7 months ago, his brother beat him up to it. Today his brother is going to propose Jinyoung, but the next day he realized he back in time to 7 months ago. Will he be able to use this second chance and win Jinyoung back ?





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's basically from the prompt on @.markjintweets. I change it a little bit so it suitable for this oneshot. If I make it pure from the prompt, it will become a long ass fiction and I'm not ready to do that since I'm already have Sweetness that maybe still have 4 or 5 chapters ahead.   
> Anyway this is the real prompt: Mark was about to confess to his best friend Jinyoung today, but his brother beat him up to it. The next day, he realizes he travelled back in time to 7 months ago. Will he be able to use this second chance and win Jinyoung back ? #markjin #markiinprompt #infinitedayswithmarkjin
> 
> I hope you like it and happy reading.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

I’ve fallen into a white sea  
A black melody spreads  
It draws you out  
The forgotten memory  
And broken up pieces of tears  
I hope they will all rewind

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“I'm gonna propose Jinyoung tonight, Mark.”

That sentence making Mark attention drove away from his work. Mark look at his brother, adopted brother, Im Jaebeom. Im family decided to adopt Mark when Tuan Family got into plane accidents 20 years ago and kill all of Mark's family. Mark was sick on that day, so his family left him behind in South Korea to fly to Taiwan. And next day he knew, he was alone on this world. The Im family is the one and only of Mark's parents friends in Korea. So, without any hesitation, they adopted Mark as their son. Moreover, Jaebeom, their only son and Mark are like brothers from beginning, so Jaebeom was more than happy when Mark become his brother.

“But, you just dating him like 7 months now.” Mark said putting his pen down. His attention now is full to Jaebeom. 

“I know, but we know each other for years already.”

Right. They know each other for maybe four years now. They know each other through Mark actually. Jinyoung is one of his coworkers on the Cafe he work before as a part time job. Don't get wrong, Im family is a famous family, one of the most rich family on South Korea. But, as an adopted child, Mark always thought that that isn't his right to use all the money and famous that his parents had. It was Jaebeom’s. Mark’s parents always scolding him because of that. Mark knew they love him as much as they love Jaebeom. They never discriminate them, but Mark is Mark. The most stubborn person in the world. Even he doesn't want to change his last name to Mark Yien Im, it still Mark Yien Tuan. His current parents respect his decision and never talk about it again. They said whatever his name is, he is still their child, their oldest son. 

Mark was so glad that his parents always guide him and support him on every decision he made. Once they got into argument was back then on Mark's second years of college. At that time, Mark want to be independent and live by his own. So, he told his parents that he want to move out from the house and live by his own. He have found a studio apartment near his university. Mark’s parents, of course doesn't let Mark do it. But eventually give in because, you know, Mark is the most stubborn person in the world. They let Mark move out from the house, but Mark would never refused anything his parents give as the terms. So, instead of the small studio apartments he want, he would got the most luxurious apartment unit near his university, complete with his own maids and bodyguard. His parents also give him a car that can be used to go to college and monthly pocket money for him. Mark refused it of course. He want to independent, but that's to much for him. So, they got into another argument. Good thing that Jaebeom there. He can convince his parents and let Mark do what he wants, and can bargaining Mark about his parents wants. He was so grateful have Jaebeom as his brother, he got the apartment he want and be able to get rid of maids and bodyguards, even though the car and the monthly pocket money is stay still. Mark does not want to upset his parents more, so he accepts that, even though he was planning to not using those. 

Mark move out from the house week later. He also get a part time job in a Cafe not far from his apartment as a barista to support his life. A month after work there, he meet Jinyoung. He is a new part time worker. They become closer fast because Jinyoung friendly personality. He is a social butterfly to be honest. So, it does not weird to see Jinyoung befriend with Jaebeom really fast after they meet on the third month Mark know Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom knew Mark work at the Cafe when unfortunately he got trap on the rain and walk in to the Cafe Mark works. He upset at first, but living with Mark almost all the time, he know his brother mind. So, he just let it slide, but he want full service of free strawberry milkshake everyday as a bribe. And Mark agree to fulfill that terms. A glass a day doesn't feel so hard. The thing Mark never imagined is, because that glass a day, he got his heart broke one day. 

“Mark?” Jaebeom snap his fingers in front of Mark, making the man come back to the real world.

“I'm sorry, I lost on my thoughts. What did you say?”

“I want you to help me. I want to surprise him. I've reserved a place on Namsan Tower restaurant, so, I want you to take Jinyoung there while I prepare for everything, would you?”

Mark smiling, “Of course. I'll do anything for my brother and my best friend happiness.”

“Thank you so much, brother. I love you, you know it right?” Jaebeom said pull Mark to stand up and hugging his brother. Mark giggle, then hug his younger brother back. 

“I know it. So, you can let me go now. I have to finish this paperwork so I can pick your fiance up on time.”

Jaebeom pull himself and smiling wide to Mark. He said thanks one more time before run out from Mark's office. 

Mark look at his brother disappear behind the door as his smile also disappeared from his lips. It's finally over. Once Jinyoung said yes to Jaebeom, Mark does not have any chance to say his little secret to Jinyoung. Secret that he was hiding since the first time he meets Jinyoung. The little secret is that he have falling in love with Jinyoung at the first time they meet, and still in love with him to this moment even Jinyoung was Jaebeom’s now. 

He sit down on his chair, and open the drawers on his table. He took a picture frame out from there. He and Jinyoung was on the picture. It taken back then when Jinyoung move in to his apartment. Jinyoung was a poor but very smart student back then. He accepted in Mark's University because he got a scholarship there. When his grades is slowly coming down because he is too busy with his part time job, the school decides to revoke his scholarship. Mark still can remember clearly when Jinyoung come to work with all his belongings. Since he is no longer scholarship’s students, he also had kicked out from his dormitory. Jinyoung cry on his shoulder for hours before Mark ask him to move in with him. Mark have a spare empty room for Jinyoung use. It actually Jaebeom hiding place when the boy to lazy for class, but Mark knows Jaebeom won't mind if Jinyoung use his room. At first, Jinyoung said will stay for some days before back to his hometown in Busan. He said he will transfer his study to more affordable university near his house. Mark who doesn't want Jinyoung leave decided to pay all tuition fee that Jinyoung needed using his monthly pocket money from his parents. Jinyoung want to refuse it, but since he also want to study here, he just let Mark do it and promise to pay Mark back later when he got better job. 

Mark shoving the frame back. He have to stop thinking about Jinyoung from now on. Jinyoung is his brother boyfriend and soon to be husband, it will make Jinyoung his brother in law. He shouldn't think about his love to Jinyoung anymore. His love have to pure a love from a brother to his brother, not a man for his lover. He then tidying his table and grab his coat. It past 5 pm and he sure he can't work at this situation. He planning to buy some soju at convenience store before picking Jinyoung up from his office. Jinyoung now working at one of Mark's parents law firm partners, while Mark now helping his father at the company before Jaebeom take over it after he finished his master degree. After that, Mark does not really sure what will he do, maybe Mark will pursue his own dream, become a travel blogger like his real parents did. He actually want to be like his real parents did since he is in high school, but he hold it because his current parents want him work take over company. Mark agree to study business and management, but he refuse to take over the company, since it's Jaebeom place.

After bought some bottles of soju and snack, he drove his car to Jinyoung office. It's only about ten minutes from where he at now. When he arrived, Jinyoung already waiting for him in front of the building. Jinyoung look so handsome with the navy blue suit that hug his body tightly. He still look handsome even after spending his time working with all his case he handle. 

“Hello handsome. Need ride?” Mark said when he stop in front of his best friend. Jinyoung rolling his eyes and open the passenger door.

“You late. I was standing there for hours.” the younger said exaggeratedly, threw his bag to the backseat. 

“I buy groceries first before picking you up. Put the seatbelt properly!” Mark said and start to drive his car. 

“What? We will have dinner on our apartment? Then why you told me to dress nicely? I thought we will have dinner on a fancy restaurant, Mr Vice President Tuan?”

“Excuse you, Mr Lawyer Park. First it's my apartment, you have moved months ago. Second, You have to dress nicely because, Third you will have dinner with Jaebeom in a fancy restaurant.”

“You not coming with me?”

“No.. I'm only driving you there. I have another plan.”

“What plan?”

“The company matter kinda troublesome these day, since tomorrow is weekend I'm planning to get wasted tonight. Maybe with ordering some pizza or chicken.”

“That sound a good plan.”

“I know right? That's why I choose this night. You will only eat that small amount of meat when I will have boxes of pizza and fried chicken.”

“It can't be happening, I'll call Jaebeom and change the plan, we're gonna crash in your place tonight.”

“Don't you dare! Jaebeom have waiting for this dinner date. I'll mad at you if you do that.” Mark said making Jinyoung crossing his arm while pouting his lips. “Trust me, you will love this dinner than got wasted with me.”

“You know, I'm the person who holding the grudge longest. I'll definitely get my chicken and soju from you.”

“I got it. Now we're here. Get out from my car, Jaebeom is waiting for you.”

Jinyoung rolling his eyes before unlock the seat belt. He just open the car door when Mark grab his arm. 

“Jinyoungie, can I say something to you first?” Mark said. Jinyoung frowning his forehead before nodding his head. “I love you, Park Jinyoung, so much.” Mark is looking straight to Jinyoung eyes now. The younger just blinking and stay still for some moments before scoffing. 

“Saying you love me won't get you out from treating me chicken and soju, you know. That's not work for me.”

Mark expression dropped before pulling a small (forced) smile. “Dang! I thought it worked.”

“Geez… I'm going.” Jinyoung said getting off from Mark car. 

As soon as the door closed, the smile on Mark face was gone. He put his head on the steer wheel before let a long sigh. 

“But I'm sincere. I love you, Jinyoung, from the first time I meet you until this moment.” he said before take a deep breath, forcing himself to hold the tear that threatened to fall down. “But it's over now.” Mark just pull the break when his car door opened wide. Jinyoung head pop up from the door. 

“In case you're holding grudge like Jackson if I'm not replying, I love you too. You're my best friend, best of the best. Ah wrong, you're my brother. My family. The best person I've ever meet.”

Mark smile widely, even it was another forced smile. He sometimes wonder how Jinyoung can be so smart when he was so dumb on reading other person. “Am I look like Jackson? Just go, Jaebeom is waiting. Have fun!”

“Next week I'll definitely ask for my soju and chicken!” He said before closing Mark's car door. 

“I bet you will forget it at the end of this day.” 

.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

 

Mark sat on the long wooden swing on his apartment rooftop. Jinyoung was the one who suggested to put a swing here since this place was so cozy to relaxing or, on Jinyoung case, reading his book. Mark then order the swing as a gift for Jinyoung perfect score. The younger was so happy that he said thank you so many time and decorating his place as cozy as he want. This place also Mark's favorite, he and Jinyoung always spent free time here, do their assignments, playing board games or get wasted, or just cuddling to each other. Jinyoung likes to cuddle, he said that his sister was the source of his cuddling habits. Both of his sisters are always take him to their room to cuddle while they talk to Jinyoung about their problems, even the little Jinyoung doesn't really understand what they talking about. Because of that, it become Jinyoung habit to cuddle with other people when he got problems. Mark wondering if Jinyoung also cuddle with Jaebeom like the way they do before. 

Mark kick the soju bottle in the floor, when the image of Jaebeom and Jinyoung cuddling to each other come up on his mind. He become aggressive when he got drunk. In fact he was on his third bottles, he indeed drunk, even though he still on his conscious mind. He drink up his third bottles of soju then laying down on the swing. Tonight, Jaebeom is proposing Jinyoung. Obviously Jinyoung will say yes to him. 

Mark close his eyes and clench his fist. It should be him. It should be him who dating Jinyoung. It should be him who proposing Jinyoung. It should be him who will marry Jinyoung. He was the first one who know Jinyoung. He was the first one who like Jinyoung. He was the first one who fall in love with Jinyoung. Unfortunately, he wasn't the first one who confess to Jinyoung. His mind slowly come back to the night he was about to confess to Jinyoung. 

 

=Flashback=

 

Mark couldn't sleep tonight. Tomorrow is a big day for him and Jinyoung. It is Jinyoung graduation day. And tomorrow he will confess to Jinyoung and ask Jinyoung to be his boyfriend. He have planning every thing. He have clear his schedule for tomorrow for preparing the special dinner to celebrate Jinyoung graduation and to confess his feeling toward the younger. Mark can't help but biting his lips, when he imaginating what Jinyoung will react tomorrow. He would be happy, right? He will accept him, right? Or at least he will like the dinner right? Mark not sure if Jinyoung like him too. Jinyoung is an affectionate person. He cares other people and always show it to them. Mark doesn't really know if he really having feeling to Mark or just genuinely care to him like he do to other person. 

“Mark hyung, are you sleeping?” Jinyoung asked after knocking on Mark’s door. 

“Not yet. Come in.” Mark answered. Second later, the door was open and Jinyoung slip in to his room. “What's up?”

“I can't sleep. I'm so nervous for tomorrow.” Jinyoung said dipping into Mark bed and snuggle to older man. Mark know the feeling, a year ago he also felt so nervous on his graduation day.

“It's okay you'll be fine. It's not the first time you doing speech in front of people.” Mark said hugging his friends. Jinyoung was selected to deliver the speech because he is the best students with highest score. He finally can prove himself to the university that he is indeed still the best student even he is slacking a little back then.

“But it's different. Tomorrow is an important day. What if my speech is too serious? What if I forget my speech? What if I'm embarrassing my self? What if I tripped and fall? Should I hide or run away?”

“Sshhh.. What a ridiculous idea. You will fine. Your speech is good. You won't embarrassed yourselves. You won't tripped and fall if you careful.”

“But, what if-”

“Stop with that what if. You'll be fine. You have to think positively so you won't mess up tomorrow. You're a great person, I know you for years now, I know you will doing great.” 

“I'm glad you're here. I'm really lucky to have you as my friend. You always be able to make me calm. I love you. You're my best friend I've ever have.”

Mark bite his lips. He was contemplating to say to Jinyoung that he love him too, more than just friends. But he won't mess up the plan for tomorrow. Youngjae was working hard to him. 

“I know. Now, sleep you have to look perfect tomorrow without eyebags under your eyes.”

Jinyoung just humming then close his eyes, hugging Mark tighter. 

The next day is going as planned. Mark come to Jinyoung graduation ceremony, while Youngjae, his secretary, prepare everything for him. Jinyoung is looking amazing when delivering his speech. The what if bullshit he said last night was never happen. Jinyoung is always perfect. 

After the ceremony, Jinyoung go with his family to celebrate his graduation. Mark have ask him to have dinner tonight, so Jinyoung promise to come back home before dinner. When he got home, he quickly come up to the rooftop. Youngjae was there preparing everything. He is half way done on preparing the surprises for Jinyoung. Mark put his suit off then helping Youngjae. 

The sun was nearly setting when they done. The swing was decorated with white linen and flowers. The light bulb was setting around the edge to light up the place. There are red carpet sprawling from the rooftop door to the round table on center that also decorated with flowers and candle. On the corner, there are a keyboard that Youngjae brought from his house. His secretary insisted that he will play romantic song for him and Jinyoung. He also determines to be his personal waiters for the night. After make sure everything is done, Mark quickly preparing himself. Get dressed, styling his hair and doing a little make up to make him handsome. Jinyoung always said that Mark is handsome with everything he wore, but tonight is special. He want make Jinyoung impressed with him. When he come out from his room, Youngjae already done with his waiter outfit, smiling wide to Mark. The last thing to do is wait for Jinyoung now. But, after 30 minutes pass by and there is no sign that Jinyoung come home. Mark was pacing around the room making Youngjae lost his patience. 

“Calm down, Hyung. You making me dizzy.” Youngjae said. 

“It is 7.30 Youngjae he even didn't reply my messages. What if something happened to him? What if he got into accident? Oh no.. What if he knows the plan and decides to run away because he doesn't like me? Youngjae-ya.. What should I do?”

“Sit and Calm down. He maybe late, he is with his parents now, he maybe just take his parents to the train station and got stuck on the traffic. Calm down.” Mark then sit down beside his secretary, still fidgeting around because he was afraid that Jinyoung won't show up.

Mark just grab his phone to call Jinyoung when a loud thud can be heard from the front door. Mark and Youngjae look at each other before smiling. Both of them stand up and fixing his clothes before storming out from the room. Mark was the one who open the door with Youngjae standing behind him. 

“Jinyoung, I-”

Mark couldn't continue his word when he saw the scene in front of him. Jinyoung was pinned against the wall with Jaebeom body pressed against the younger. They were kissing. Deep kissing. Mark’s hand clenched the door knob so tight, trying to stay stand up. He felt his leg is giving out because he is so shocked from what he saw. Youngjae behind him was clamping his hand over his mouth, can't believe what he witnessed. He is stealing glance to Mark that also look shock. Hearing Mark voice, the two man quickly pull off from each other. Their face was blushing red. 

“Oh.. Mark hyung.” Jinyoung said looking away from him. So does Jaebeom. He look away while rubbing his nape. 

“Mark Hyung.. It's- Umm- that's-” Jinyoung try to explain themselves to Mark. 

“We're dating.” Jaebeom blurt out while holding Jinyoung's hand. “I confess to him today and he said he will give a try. We're dating now.” Jaebeom said with happy face while Jinyoung hiding himself behind Jaebeom, embarrassed. For some moment Mark couldn't react anything. His brain still processing what just happened. 

“Mark?” Jaebeom called him, snapping his finger in front of Mark. 

“Oh.. What? I mean.. You two dating? Wow.. Congratulations!” Mark said with cheerful voice. Jaebeom frowning his forehead, something was off. 

“Look. I have to go now, Father called me. I have prepared the dinner you asked, Jaebeom. Youngjae will assist you. I got to go now.” Mark said quickly before Jaebeom or Jinyoung get suspicious to him. He turn his body around, looking at Youngjae with pleading eyes. Youngjae let a sigh, he know that look obviously. He nodded, and mouthed that he will call Mark later. Mark quickly put his shoes on. 

“Congratulations again for you two.” He hug Jaebeom and Jinyoung alternately then run to the parking lot. His plan was already mess up before it started. He can't stay there and looking at the new couple without shed a tears. How can it slip on his mind that Jaebeom also have a crush on Jinyoung? It makes sense now that Jaebeom frequently come to the Cafe and crashing on his apartment. He is trying to get close to Jinyoung. Dang! How can he miss that? 

When he got into the car, he let himself crying and shouting to release the lump on his throat. He just experienced his first heart broke just now. It was so hurt that he even finding hard to breathe. It was suffocating, feels like someone squeeze his lung and his heart. Even after shouting and crying, he still find the heaviness on his chest. But he can't do anything now. Jaebeom looks happy, so does Jinyoung. He can't break their happiness and drop the news that he also love Jinyoung. Jaebeom family was treated him so good. He can't be so selfish and making Jaebeom felt guilty if he know Mark also love Jinyoung. He can't break their long build relationships. He will happy for his brother and his best friend, even deep in his heart, he was hurting.

 

=End of Flashback=

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I close my eyes  
I don’t care if it’s a dream  
Show yourself to me  
I’m calling out to you  
After a long time, to that place once again

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Mark open his eyes when his phone was ringing. Grabbing his phone, he felt his head starting to get dizzy because of the alcohol. He open his phone, there are messages from Jaebeom and Jinyoung. He really doesn't want to open it, but they will call him if he doesn't reply them. 

From: Beommie 

He said Yes! HE SAID YES!!!! Oh my God, I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now. Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.. I feel I'm floating on the 9 cloud. Fuck. 

He quickly send a reply before opening Jinyoung text. 

From : Jinyoungie 

I Hate You! How could you said you're my best friend when you decided to help Jaebeom to make me cry? I look ugly now. You've took the responsibility. Be a good Brother-in-law to me. 

Brother-in-law. That's it. That's the end of Mark one-sided love. He then laughed. Laughing so hard that the tears spilling from his eyes. Mark throw his phone, he doesn't care if it fall from the rooftop to the ground and broken. How can they so cruel? Can't they just keep this news for themselves? Mark doesn't need to know that they happy together. He doesn't want to know that they are happy when he is hurting. 

Mark open his last bottle of soju and drink it one shot. He doesn't care anymore if he get drunk. He doesn't care if tomorrow he get hangover and feel like shit. He have already feeling that by the way. Mark walk to the rooftop edge then climb the solid fence. Looking to the blurry ground below, he then laughing and crying at the same time. 

“You're so pathetic, Mark. No one will love you, no one will care about you. Better you die. You're parents leave you alone. Now the person you love most will get married with your own brother and all you do is get drunk and crying. So pathetic.”

Mark spread his arm and close his eyes. He just about to take a step to jump when he lost his balance and fall backwards to the floor. Laying on the floor, he then laughing again. 

“See? No one love you. Even the God doesn't want you come to him.” Mark then look up. Unlike his heart, today weather was awfully clear and nice. There are so many star in the sky, something that rarely happens. Some moments later, he only staring at the star until a shooting star pass by. 

“Ohh.. It's shooting star.” Mark said with his limited consciousness. “Hi Shooting star. Are you come to visit me? No one also love you up there so you fall to earth to become my friend? Ahh wait.. You can granting wish right? I have to make a wish!” Mark said excitedly then clap his hand together and close his eyes. 

“Shooting star that fall from the sky, my new friend, can you do me a favor and take me back to past so I can make Jinyoung mine? I know I have to face the reality, but can I at least tell him that I love him so I can let my love go, please, just one time.” He said with his last conscious brain before he pass out with the tears flowing from his closed eyes.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

I want you  
I hope you’ll come to me  
With a different ending than last time  
I can’t let you go  
I dreamed of this moment every day  
I said I want you  
I can’t let you go  
I waited for this moment endlessly  
I said I want you

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

A knocking sound on the door making Mark get his consciousness. He looking around and figuring that he is in his room. Mark frowning his head, last night he remembered that he spent his night on rooftop and drinking soju alone, so there is no way he can back to his bed by himself. 

“Mark hyung, are you sleeping?” another knock and Jinyoung voice come through his ear. 

“Jinyoung?” Mark asked. The younger then open his door and slip into his room. That make sense now, maybe Jinyoung found him on the rooftop and helping him back to bed. But why? Isn't he gonna spend his night with Jaebeom after the proposal? 

“What are you doing here?” Mark slowly sit straight up, expecting a headache, but he is fine. It's weird that he doesn't have hangover. 

“I can't sleep. I'm so nervous for tomorrow.” Jinyoung said dipping into Mark bed and snuggle to older man. De javu. Mark feels something like this happen before. 

“Tomorrow? What is about tomorrow?”

“My graduation day, Hyung. You forget it?”

“huh?? You've graduated last year. What are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about? It's you who graduated last year. My graduation ceremony is tomorrow and I have to deliver the speech. You forget it? Gosh, how cruel. I'm here so nervous that I'll mess up tomorrow and you forget it. What if my speech is too serious? What if I forget my speech? What if I'm embarrassing myself? What if I tripped and fall? Should I hide or run away?”

That's it. That's the night before Jinyoung graduation day. The day before he got his heart broke. But how can? Mark then suddenly remember about the shooting star and his wish last night. He doesn't do the time travel because he is drunk, right? That can't be happening. Or it just a dream because he so desperate to confess to Jinyoung? 

“Hyung?”

“Uhh? Yes?”

“Let's hop into the car and run away. I don't want to come to the graduation ceremony tomorrow. I don't want to embarrassed myself.”

“What a ridiculous idea. You will fine. Your speech is good. You won't embarrassed yourselves. You won't tripped and fall if you careful.”

“But, what if-”

“Stop with that what if. You'll be fine. You have to think positively so you won't mess up tomorrow. You're a great person, I know you for years now, I know you will doing great.” 

“I'm glad you're here. I'm really lucky to have you as my friend. You always be able to make me calm. I love you. You're my best friend I've ever have.”

Mark bite his lips. It's the time he waiting for. The time he will regrets if he doesn't do this after he wake up tomorrow. He have to confess to Jinyoung now, even though it only a dream. Even tomorrow when he wake up, Jinyoung is still Jaebeom’s fiance, it's okay. At least he have confess his feelings to Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoungie, can I say something to you?”

Jinyoung look up and nod his head. “What is it?”

“I love you. Really love you, not as a friend or brother. I love you like a man loving a girl. I love you as a lover. From the first time we meet, I already have crush on you, I slowly fall in love with you and now I love you, so much.”

Jinyoung pull himself from Mark and look at the other with shock expression. Mark suddenly feel so nervous. Is that mean that Jinyoung doesn't like him? 

“Look, I'm so sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I just want to confess everything to you. You don't have to accept me or like me. I'm just-”

Before Mark can continue his sentence, Jinyoung have already slam his body against Mark that make Mark fall back to the mattress. 

“God. I thought you never look me that way.” Jinyoung said making Mark frowning. 

“What?”

Jinyoung pulling himself away and looking at Mark with his teary eyes. “I like you too. I fall in love with you too. But I thought you only saw me as your friends or your brother. I've never thought that you would love me too, so, sometimes ago I decided to hide my feelings and trying to move on because I thought it's impossible to be your boyfriend. God. I'm so happy right now.” he said hugging Mark again. 

Mark can't say anything. He was overwhelmed. His heart was fluttering and beats so fast. He cry in happiness and hug Jinyoung back. So it's the feel when someone accepts your feelings? He feel like a million of butterfly flying on his stomach. He feel like a lot of fireworks burst out inside his heart. It was so nice that he can't stop crying. 

“I love you Jinyoung. I love you so much. I love you. Please be mine. Please don't leave me alone.” Mark said while placing a lot of kisses in top of Jinyoung head. 

Jinyoung lift his head up so Mark lips directed to his lips. They share a sweet kiss for some moments. Mark can't help but crying again because it was so real. Jinyoung soft lips against him was so sweet and warm that he can't get enough of it. But then, Jinyoung move back because they need to breath. 

“Why are you crying hyung? You such a cry baby.” Jinyoung chuckles and wipe Mark tears on his cheek. 

“I'm so happy, Jinyoung. Even it's only dream, I'm so happy that I have confess my feelings and finally making you mine.”

Jinyoung place another peck on Mark lips before laying beside the older and hug him. “Now stop with this cheesy confession and sleep. I have to wake early tomorrow.”

“No! Don't sleep. I don't want to sleep. You will leave me tomorrow when I wake up. I don't want to. I want you be mine. Please. Don't go. You're mine.”

“I have to sleep hyung. I have to attending my graduation ceremony on time. You have to sleep too. You coming with me as my date tomorrow.”

“You will disappear when I wake up tomorrow. Please, don't sleep. I want you be mine. Please be mine. I want you.”

Mark can see Jinyoung face become red suddenly. He frowning his forehead. “What?”

“Really? You want it now? But we just get to be together.” Jinyoung said with soft voice. 

“Uhh?”

“I mean it's not the problem, We have living together for years anyway, and I have fantasizing you so many time, But I have to walk properly tomorrow.” Jinyoung said hiding his red face. Then Mark brain understands what Jinyoung talking about. He can feel his ear burning now. 

“No. That's not what I mean. Gosh. I don't want to having sex with you… I mean I want to but not that's what I mean by be Mine just now. Jinyoung, please don't misunderstand what I said. God.. I even don't know what I say.”

“Come on, just sleep, uung? I promise won't leave you tomorrow. Pinky promise.” Jinyoung said linking his pinky finger to Mark’s. 

“Okay. Let's sleep. Have a nice dream.” Mark give up and let Jinyoung sleep. He hug his love of his life tight. He determines to not sleep so he can stay on this dream longer before wake up and facing the reality that Jinyoung wasn't his. He can't help but smiling wide when he remember Jinyoung promise just now. He admiring Jinyoung's handsome yet beautiful and cute face for some moments, brushing his hair lightly so he not waking Jinyoung up before slowly drifted to dream land because Jinyoung soft breath is like lullaby to him. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

When I wake up  
My setting smile  
Faces reality again  
Once again  
If only I could be locked into this dream

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Mark grunting when his alarm phone ring loudly. He then reach out his hand on the desk beside his bed to grab his phone and turn the alarm off. He massage his temple because his head was throbbing so hard. He get his hangover now. Squirting his eyes, he slowly open his eyes. He staring at the white ceiling. Remembering his dream last night, he smiling. It was the best dream he ever had. Now, he can't found the tightness and heaviness on his chest again after confessing his feeling last night. Even though it just in a dream, of course. Now, he is ready to face the reality. He ready to let Jinyoung with Jaebeom and loving the man as his brother. 

Mark just trying to get more sleep when the bed beside him shifted then a hand slowly circling his waist and hug him tight. Mark snap his eyes, his hangover was long gone when someone snuggle to him and place his head peacefully on his chest. 

“Gyah!” he scream before move away from someone on his bed. That man grunting before reaching his hand out, searching for Mark. 

“Hyuuuuung~ Comeback~ I'm cold.”

“Park Jinyoung? What the heck?”

“I'm cold~ I want hug you~ you're so warm.”

“What are you doing in my bed? How can you be here? Where is Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung groaning before sits up and looking at Mark with his scary yet cute deathglare. “I'm trying to cuddle my husband on OUR bed. I'm here because it's my room too. And the hell I know where is Jaebeom, I'm not his mom.”

“Huhh? Husband? What are you talking about? Who is your husband?”

Jinyoung rolling his eyes annoyed. “Do we have to doing this on early morning? You such a teaser.”

“I don't understand, really.”

“You. You're my husband. Gosh. You happy now?” Jinyoung said with blushing face. 

“Huh? No way. Jaebeom propose you last night. Jaebeom is your soon to be husband. Not me.”

“You still drunk, right? I shouldn't let you alone with Jackson and Jaebeom last night.”

“I'm not drunk. I'm fully sober, Jinyoung. Don't play prank on me. Jaebeom propose you last night, is it the way you two do to celebrate it? By pranking me?”

“I don't know what you talking about. But I'm not pranking you. And why should Jaebeom propose me when I’ve got married with you?”

“Because you dating him. You dating him on your graduation-”

“I’ve told you to stop guilty to Jaebeom. I love you. I know he confess me, but the one I love is you. You ask me to be yours first, the night before Jaebeom confess his feeling to me. So, no matter what you try to make Jaebeom and I work, it won't work because I love you. And only love you.”

Mark stay silent for awhile. His mind back to the dream last night. If Jinyoung said so, the dream is real, right? Did he really back to the past and confess to Jinyoung that night? So, the future is changed too? But how came? Is he on another dream right now? Mark was confused, so confused.   
“I don't belive we fighting on the first day of our marriage life. Do you not loving me anymore? You're regreting our marriage? You regret that you married to me, right? You should run away yesterday. Not taking me to walk to the altar!” Jinyoung said with his eyes wet because of the tears. 

“No! No no no no!” Mark said panicked and quickly wrap his arm around Jinyoung, hugging the crying man. “I never can stop loving you. I probably can kill myself if I'm not with you. I'm still loving you a lot. And I regret nothing. Even if it is a dream, I will never regret to take you to the altar. I swear to God. I just.. I'm.. You know.. Maybe you're right. I'm still drunk. The dream I have, the nightmare, and the reality was mixed on my mind. I'm not sure which one is true. But, really, I'm sure that I love you, even in my dream, nightmare or reality. I love you so much.”

“Stupid.” Jinyoung said hugging Mark back, rubbing his face on Mark chest to wipe his tears. 

“So, care to tell me is it real or dream?”

Jinyoung lift his head up and place a kiss on Mark lips before bite his husband lower lips hard that Mark yelp in pain. 

“It's hurt, right? It's real, you stupid. We got married yesterday.” Jinyoung said lifting his right hands and Mark right hands where the same pairs of ring sit perfectly on their ring finger. 

“Whoa.. It's beautiful.”

Jinyoung rolling his eyes. “Of course, we design it together. Don't you remember?”

“By the way, how long we dating? How come we getting married? Did I propose you? I thought you want to get married at age 27 or so.”

“Do you get amnesia? You hit your head on something last night, right? Wait, don't tell me that you have alzheimer!”

“No. I'm not. I just.. Umm.. I still can't believe that you're my husband now.”

“Geezz.. Why I have such a handful husband? We dating for 6 months before your parents caught us.. Umm.. making love and demanding us to get married since they want grandchild as soon as possible. I can't say no since you make me crying on the restaurant couple night after that. And here we now, having not more than 2 hours to prepare ourselves or else we will miss the plane.”

“Plane? Where we will go?”

“Seriously? Stop joking now or I won't let you touch even a hair of me on our honeymoon.” Jinyoung said annoyedly and push Mark away from him. “Take a bath while I'm preparing breakfast for us.” Jinyoung just about to get off from the bed when Mark pull him back and hug him again. 

“I don't want to. I'm gonna hug you all day long.”

“Mark! We don't have time. Get prepared, quickly! Or else I'm gonna sue you for scamming me.”

“What if you gone while I take my bath? What if it's a dream? What if you disappear when I open my eyes?”

“God. I'm not going anywhere and it's not a dream and I have promised to you that I'll always beside you when you wake up every morning.”

“Pinky promise?” Mark said reach out his pinky fingers to Jinyoung. 

“Jeez.. Is the vow in front of the God does not enough for you?” Jinyoung said sassily but link his pinky finger to Mark's fingers. “Pinky promise.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

I want you  
Even if the deeper feelings  
Swallow me up like a wave  
I can’t let you go  
If I close my eyes once more, I’ll be by your side  
I said I want you  
I can’t let you go  
When I open my eyes tomorrow, I’ll be in your arms  
I, I said I want you

-_-_-_-_-_-

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, fellas~  
> How's that? Please let me know what's your opinion, and leave comment down below.   
> I hope you all not disappointed by this one. Please follow @markjintweets for daily doses of Markjin and you also can hit me up on Twitter too @peachkachu09, let's be friends with me!   
> Lastly, I just want you all to know that English is not my first language so I am sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.   
> See ya!


End file.
